One big family
by Zarm
Summary: With Tadashi gone, all Hiro had left was Aunt Cass. But then Baymax entered his life. Then came Tadashi's friends, who are now his friends. But in all truth, they're not friends; they're family. Rated T for swearing and themes. Contains spoilers from the movie.
1. Dad

**DADDY GOGO**

* * *

><p>"Hey, yo!" A man sporting chest length dreadlocks covered in a clearly unwashed knit cap guffawed "You call that shit a robot?!" The people watching the event laughed and cheered "Lemme show you what a <em>real <em>robot is, son!" He smirked, pulling out a second controller from the discarded bag beside him and combined it with the one he was currently using.

He laughed hysterically "Let's get this shit on!" Three panels slowly whizzed out from the left, right and bottom sides of the combined controllers "You ain't seen nothing yet, son!" The man quickly pressed the various buttons on the two controllers in quick succession.

"Ah, crap-" The man's opponent, a fairly normal looking male, gulped audibly "You feelin' it now, son?!" Beads of sweat ran down his face as he relentlessly clicked on the buttons on his controller.

"Aiiye!" The man bellowed, pulling a small lever on the middle of the combined controllers "This is it!" His laughter was drowned out from the rambunctious and rowdy noises that rang throughout the dingy establishment. The clash and clang of metals ripped through the air as the onlookers quieted down, which didn't last long.

"…Damn." His opponent lowered his head, shoulders slumped "That shit wasn't even a warm up!" He gave a hearty laugh, taking the stack of dollar bills at the side of the small ring "Get outta here, son!" The man smirked "Now, who's got 'nuff balls to fight me!?"

"Ah, excuse me-" A young boy who looked no older than fifteen went through the crowd "Err, I'd like to." The man eyed him curiously and snorted "What's yer name, kid?"

The teenager gulped audibly "Hiro- Hiro Hamada." He quickly fished a white sphere from the pocket of his jacket "I made this robot myself." Hiro smiled, slightly forwarding his arms in pride "The hell is that supposed to be!?" The man laughed, slapping at his leg.

"The names Bazz, like how yer brave 'n all, _Hiro_-" Bazz snickered "But you can't fight me with no money."

Hiro fished out a roll of dollars held together by a rubberband "I-Is this enough?" Bazz stopped laughing and snorted "Alright, then." He grinned, clicking something on his controller and prompting his robot to buzz to life "You seem to have a death wish, son."

"Well, I don't know about that-" Hiro smiled, placing the white sphere and the floor and flicking a switch found at the side of his controller "Deliquesce, eat." The sphere shook for a few seconds and two black orbs protruded from its surface "That's adorable 'n all-" Bazz smirked, clicking on buttons between the two controllers in quick succession "But that's it, just adorable."

Bazz's robot swung its arm at the white sphere "Eat." Hiro repeated, a smug smile gracing his face "What the-" The arm of Bazz's robot suddenly vanished, only the part that didn't hit the sphere remained "The hell is this shit?!"

"Eat." The white sphere jumped towards Bazz's robot, completely engulfing it. Muffled whizzes and whirs rang through the silent room; the sphere slowly shrank down and the noises stopped "That was your quickest yet, Deliquesce." Hiro smiled, picking up the sphere from the floor before stuffing the money in the pockets of his jacket.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat but-" Bazz quickly stood up and gripped onto the teenager's jacket "The hell did you do with my bot?!" Hiro shrugged and smiled sheepishly "Sorry; but Deliquesce already ate your 'bot'."

Bazz grit his teeth "The only thing your robot is gonna eat is my-" The growling of a motorcycle rang through their ears "What-" A motorcycle crashed through the establishment's window "Who the fuc-" Bazz was sent flying away when a boot had connected to the side of his face "Ah, knew you were here."

"Perfect timing!" Hiro smiled, mounting the bike and hugging onto the person who was riding it "Guess what?" The teenager's smile grew wider "I won again." The biker snorted, guiding the vehicle outside of the establishment, breaking down the door.

"You know we won't always be there to save you." The biker reprimanded, earning him a laugh "Don't kid yourself, GoGo." Hiro snickered, picking something from underneath his jacket "See?" He pointed towards the blinking light that was about the size of his fingernail "Wasabi _always_ plants a tracker on me whenever I leave the robotics lab."

GoGo snorted "Ever since when did you know?" Hiro shrugged "Ever since Tadashi died I guess." An awkward silence engulfed the two. The teenager bit at his lip, trying his best to forget about what had happened to his brother.

The two rode on in silence, minutes passed by before they entered the premises of the robotics lab "You alright?" GoGo asked curiously, taking the helmet off and planting an arm on her hip.

"Yeah." Hiro smiled sadly, looking at his shoes "Don't be so down!" GoGo laughed, slightly punching the teenager on the shoulder. The biker bit at her lower lip, trying her best to think of a way to cheer Hiro up.

"You want pizza?" She suggested, which instantly earned her a curious look from the teenager "We could all go, been a while since we all ate together." GoGo smiled "Yeah, pizza sounds nice." Hiro smiled, but his smile was quickly replaced with a frown when the biker had pulled on his ear.

"The hell were you thinking!?" She furrowed her brows "Bot fighting; again!?" Hiro hissed in pain "Ow, ow, ow!" GoGo walked into the robotics lab building while still pulling on the teenager's ear "I mean, this is the fifth time this month-"

She finally let go of him and he gingerly rubbed on his ear "When are you going to straighten up?" Hiro frowned and averted his gaze from the biker "I just wanted to have fun, is all…"

"When are you going to straighten up?" She asked again, earning her a strange look from the teenager "I mean, why didn't you invite me?" GoGo smiled mischievously "Next time, bring me along, 'kay?"

Hiro smiled and nodded "There are a lot of shady characters there, though."

GoGo snorted "No one's as shady as Wasabi." The two laughed boisterously before being cut off.

"Hey, I heard that!"

* * *

><p>AN: I had initially considered Wasabi being the 'Daddy'. But his parental nature coupled with his sheepish demeanor made him more of a motherly figure in my opinion.


	2. Mom

**MOMMY WASABI**

* * *

><p>"Ugh," rubbing at his sides wasn't helping at all "Th-this winter is intense," brown eyes moved lazily from opposite corners of the pavement; eyeing the strangely empty road curiously. The teenager quickly ran across the empty street, not stopping until he felt that his legs could no longer run a single step "That's better," shoulders relaxing, he sighed dreamily, feeling the warm surge of his blood run through his veins.<p>

He continued walking at a quick pace, in hopes of maintaining the warmth he felt from bodily exertion. Making a few sharp turns, he suddenly felt the nostalgic feeling of frost encompass his body "Not this time," determined to stop the freeze spread throughout him, he quickly sprinted, exerting his legs as much as he can, even though he felt like he was going to keel over and fall.

For a few seconds he felt the cold air harshly brush at his face. The next thing he felt, however, was much more painful compared to his frostbitten face. Falling on his behind as gracefully as a ballerina with one limping foot, he furrowed his brows and was prepared to ask if the person he had bumped into was blind.

But the stranger reacted first; who wasn't really a stranger "Oh, Hiro, dude!" blond locks completely covered his eyes, giving the teenager a hard time recognizing who the stranger was. He was about to speak when the stranger had beat him to it, again "You going to the university too?" smiling, the stranger brushed his hair away from his eyes. A smile had crept up on Hiro's face when he had recognized the man.

"Didn't recognize you right away, Fred," standing up, he brushed the snow off of his clothes "Yeah, I didn't recognize myself this morning," the blond shrugged, his grin growing wider "When was the last time you've had a haircut?" slightly shivering from the cold, the teenager had temporarily forgotten about his chilly crisis "Hmm, I don't remember," shrugging again, Fred smiled sheepishly "I was just about to get coffee, want to join me?"

Eyes lighting up and an adorable smile to boot, Hiro nodded enthusiastically "That sounds awesome right now," shuddering for a moment, the blond chuckled "This is some winter, huh?" the teenager shivered violently as if a thousand frosts assaulted his body "Y-you don't have to t-tell me twice,"

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" the sheer joy and sunniness of her greeting was almost enough to melt the frost inside the robotics lab. Well, almost, anyways. Suddenly feeling the cold slowly spread throughout her body, she grabbed onto her sides and moved frantically "G-good morning! G-Go-Go," not expecting a response she quickly shuffled her feet towards the mechanical engineer, curious as to what's keeping her occupied. Parting off a part of her yellow hair, she looked at GoGo's work with brows furrowed.<p>

Said engineer was tinkering with a wheel, replacing the frame of the wheel with a thinner one "A-aren't you cold in that get up?" she had noticed that GoGo was still wearing her normal attire. The mechanical engineer actually looked fine, albeit a bit shivery "Wearing something else would potentially slow me down," she stated sternly, not even bothering to look at the other.

"But you're shivering-" a sneeze akin to that of a mouse squeak rang through the relatively empty halls of the robotics lab "I'm fine," voice nasal and eyes teary, the mechanical engineer shook her head a few times "It's just this blasted wint-"

Continuous sneezing had assaulted the silence of the room, as if an army of mice were charging upon a casket of cheese "But you've already c-caught a cold," GoGo raised a hand and smiled "I assure you I'm fine, Honey Lemon- What are you doing?" she looked at the other strangely "I'm hugging you," smiling as if that response and the gesture she was currently doing was appropriate, the blonde embraced tighter "Well, I could have lent you my coat but this way we're both warm," she beamed, earning her an even strange look from the engineer "I appreciate it, but this is just weird-"

Both of their attentions had changed to that of the doors suddenly swinging open "Good morning!" a large man sporting a green sweater and dreadlocks entered the room "Now, let's get to wor- What are you two doing?" he furrowed his brows at the two females huddled together "Is this a bad time?" jerking his thumb outside the door, he slowly stepped backwards "This isn't what you think it is!" GoGo frowned "She was just-"

"I was just trying to keep us both warm," smiling as bright as the sun, Honey Lemon moved closer towards the engineer "You know what they say, a friend in need is a friend indeed," laughing, the man shook his head in disbelief "I had a feeling this was going to happen," smiling smugly, he placed the large paper bag that he was holding on the ground "Now, let me just- Ah, there it is!" bringing out a long and slender pink sweater from the inside of the bag he smiled "This is yours, Honey Lemon,"

The blonde stood up and rushed towards the man, absolutely excited about the pink sweater "And this is yours, GoGo," he fished out a dark purple sweater that was about half the size of what he was wearing "I-I don't need tha-" a series of sneezes left her mouth, sounding like the same mice army retreating from the casket of cheese "Come on, I knit these just for you guys," advancing towards the engineer he smiled "Plus you got a cold,"

"Get that ugly thing away from m-" sneezing again, the man snorted "Better than," helping GoGo stand up, he took one of her hands and pushed it inward the sweater "That cold getting worse, yeah?" continuing with the other hand, he swiftly placed the bottom hole of the pullover over her head, slowly pushing it downwards before her head snugly popped out of the collar of the sweater "There, isn't that better?" a glare that could easily melt steel was her answer "I already told you, Wasabi, I don't need this ugly thi-"

Sneezing again, she shook her head a little more violently this time "You're welcome," smiling at the engineer, he returned to the front of the room and took the paper bag "See, both of you look adorable in those," glare intensifying, Wasabi gulped audibly, quickly avoiding eye contact.

* * *

><p>"Don't you like chocolate?" sipping slightly at his beverage, Fred asked curiously, earning him a shrug from the teenager "Well, it's not that I don't like chocolate," imitating the blond, Hiro sipped from his cocoa "I just like coffee better," shrugging again, Fred snorted "I suggest you grow a feet and a half before you start drinking this stuff," now it was the teenager's turn to snort "Ah, because it'd stunt my growth, right?"<p>

Nodding, the blond took a sip from his coffee "Just look at Honey Lemon and Wasabi, they aren't lacking in height," thinking about it, they were all kind of tall, even his brother. Nodding to himself, he found no qualms in followings Fred's suggestion "True," a comfortable silence fell between the two "But what about GoGo?" the blond slightly choked from his drink at the sudden question "Dude, saying anything about GoGo's height is highly taboo,"

"Why is that?" with brows furrowed, the teenager titled his head slightly to the side "Just don't ever bring that up in front of her, man," the blond seemed serious. Fred was rarely serious. Shrugging and giving a nod of agreement, Hiro left the subject "Guess there's a story to everything, huh?" a nervous chuckle escaped the blond's lips "Dude, you have no idea,"

* * *

><p>"Hiro and Fred aren't here yet?" peeking his head into Hiro's lab, Wasabi asked no one in particular "They're on their way," pulling at the ends of her sweater, Honey Lemon's eyes sparkled at the sequins that randomly adorned her pullover "Fred texted me that he and Hiro just bought coffee," nodding to himself, he sat down on the couch at the far end of the room "Guess I'll just have to wait for them, then,"<p>

Slightly squealing from joy, the blonde giggled "When did you make these?" covering his mouth with one of his hands, Wasabi yawned "Last night," green eyes shone and looked at him with disbelief "Just last night?" stretching his arms outward while groaning, he smiled smugly "Yeah, I heard from yesterday's news that today was going to be the coldest in the month,"

"No wonder they're ugly," throwing away the wheel that she was working on, GoGo mumbled "You don't have to be rude, GoGo!" momentarily breaking her concentration from the sweater and turning it towards the engineer. Honey Lemon furrowed her brows at the other female's cranky mood; was it that time of the month again?

The doors to the robotics lab had suddenly swung open, a cold breeze rushed inside the room. Strangely enough, none of them were affected by the frost "It isn't any warmer in here," shivering from the cold, Fred groggily walked inside, drinking his now slightly cold coffee.

"Ah, Fred, Hiro," standing up from the couch, Wasabi fished the two remaining sweaters from inside his paper bag "Just in time, I've got a present for you two," drinking the last of his cold chocolate, the teenage raised a brow curiously "I hope they're mittens," discarding his empty cup at the trash can near the entrance, Hiro thought aloud.

Giving the two new arrivals a large smile, Wasabi walked towards them "Oh, it's even better," the large man brought their respective sweaters in front of them, proudly showcasing them only a few inches away from their faces. Blinking a few times in disbelief, Hiro's face suddenly morphed to that of pure joy "These look awesome!" taking the small red sweater with white trimmings from Wasabi's hands, the teenager quickly put it on.

"Now you kind of look like Baymax," snickering, Wasabi gave Fred his sweater, a dizzying combination of orange and blue attacked the blond's sense of sight "Cool," was all he could mutter, a grin slowly creeping up on his face. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Hiro looked down at himself. He could barely see his own shoes, the fact that he had the sweater over his coat did make it look like he was a red Baymax.

Smiling sheepishly, Wasabi removed the sweater from the teenager and placed it on his shoulder "A bit too eager to get into your sweater, huh?" shrugging, Hiro laughed nervously. Helping the teenager remove his coat, Wasabi handed Hiro his sweater "There, isn't that better?" the brunet mimicked Honey Lemon's actions from earlier "Yep, awesome. Thanks!" the large man smiled, turning towards Fred who was kind of content just feeling and staring at the colourful fabric of his sweater "Let me help you with that,"

He was cut off when the blond had raised his hand holding his coffee cup, prompting the other to stop "Nah, I'm good, bro," shrugging, Wasabi sighed contentedly at his work and was proud that his friends actually liked them-

"They still look like crap,"

"Hey, I heard that!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the late update, the cold season has made me chilly and procrastinate-y.

I smell a running Wasabi gag coming.


	3. Bro

**BIG BRO FRED**

* * *

><p>"What?" was all that Hiro could mutter; mouth agape and eyes as wide as that of an owl's. The teenager looked at the Robotics laboratory with confusion, disbelief and surprise; though surprise would be an understatement right about now.<p>

Said robotics facility was currently being bombarded with water from three different directions. Brown eyes followed the smoke that seeped from outside the window of his room "My room!" he was cut off when Wasabi had raised his hand, prompting the teenager to stop.

"Don't worry," sighing, the large man lowered his hand "Only the main room caught fire," shoulders visibly slumping and face relaxing, brown eyes scanned the building once more "What caused it, anyway?" rubbing at the back of his head, Wasabi shrugged "No clue. It was a freak accident most probably,"

Placing a large hand on Hiro's shoulder, Wasabi smiled "Don't worry, no one got hurt," the teenager smiled, a little bit surprised that the large man managed to read his mind "Speaking of the others," brows furrowed and eyes flickering frantically from side to side, Hiro looked around the people who were gathered in front of the Robotics lab.

"Where are they?" still looking for his friends in vain, he asked no one in particular "Honey Lemon is restocking the chemicals," without even looking at the teenager, Wasabi started "Seems like some weird reaction overnight caused the combustion of some of her chemicals," opening his mouth and nodding slightly, Hiro got the gist of the situation.

"GoGo is helping Honey Lemon with the chemicals," with brows furrowed, Wasabi's nose perked up "Fred's probably at home," ruffling the teenager's hair as he ran towards the building "Why don't you visit him? I'll help around here first," blowing away a tuft of hair that was in the way of his eyes, Hiro groaned "Why does everybody treat me like a kid?"

* * *

><p>Hands inside the pockets of jacket, the teenager grumpily kicked pebbles, cans, and bottles out of his way on the street. With brows furrowed that would make GoGo proud, the only feature that lessened his supposedly menacing mood was his adorable pouting "I graduated High School for Kami's sake!" mumbling something under his breath as he made his way towards Fred's mansion, Hiro continued to contemplate why literally everyone treated him like a baby.<p>

"Master Hamada," a weathered looking man who sported formal attire and a meticulously groomed moustache lowered his head slightly "Hey, Heathcliff," smiling slightly, he removed his hands from within his pockets "Please do come in, I am sure Master Fredrick will be pleased to see you," opening one of the doors and waving an inviting hand inside, the butler's erect posture did not even let up for a second.

Excitement ran through the teenager's mind, Fred was technically the only one who didn't treat him like a kid. Tadashi would treat him like a fragile baby from time to time; and frankly, sometimes it was really weird. Hiro ran up the glistening staircase with as much force he could muster in his legs, absolutely enlivened to see the blond.

Bursting into said blond's room surprised the sole occupant of the space "Whoa, dude, you startled me there for a moment," clicking a button on his controller and casually throwing it to his side, Fred smiled as he stood up "Come on in, bro," moving to the opposite end of the room where a metallic board with various buttons lay, the blond pressed a few buttons "Cola and chips," the board slowly rose upward and seemingly disappeared into the roofing. A panel roughly the size of the one that just disappeared slowly whizzed out with a five-hundred ml bottle of cola and a bowl of chips on its surface.

"Make yourself comfortable!" clumsily hugging the bottle of cola and the bowl of chips, the blond haphazardly stepped over game cases, magazines, and discarded pieces of clothes. The teenager smiled, jumping over the couch in the middle of the room and sitting on it "You went to the lab already?" placing the food on the table in front of the couch, Fred moved towards the console and plugged in another controller "Yeah, some funky stuff happened last night probably,"

Taking as much chips as his hands could gather, the teenager stuffed it in his face and shrugged "Shom kind hoff chemical reakshun," speaking through crunchy chips, the blond couldn't help but snort at the way Hiro sounded "Yeah, that's what Wasabi told me," sitting down beside the teenager, Fred pressed on a button which prompted the recommence of his game "Let me just finish this level-" with tongue sticking out, the blond's shoulders stiffened as he dexterously pressed on the buttons of his controller.

"Whoa, is that-?" surprise had struck Hiro, effectively making some of the chips fall off of his mouth "Kinkumadoji Frontier X?" looking at the game with awe, the teenager was lost in a trance. A knowing smile crept up on the face of the blond "Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" blinking a few times, Hiro shook his head and furrowed his brows "But they only made like fifty copies of the game!" furrowing his brows even further, the teenager finally accepted that it was actually Kinkumadoji Frontier X.

Slouching in his seat, Hiro couldn't believe how Fred could have managed to even get the game- especially due to the fact that it was only released in Japan "Actually fifty-five," smiling as he finished the level, the blond quipped as he prompted the game to go back to its 'Home screen'. Selecting the two-player story mode option, Hiro smiled "Didn't know you could read Japanese," smile growing ever larger, Fred shrugged "Personally, I've always loved the Japanese bootlegs," handing the other controller to the teenager, who instantly accepted it, the blond smiled "Ready for some Kinkumadoji?"

* * *

><p>From mid-morning up 'til late afternoon, the two played for hours on end. Briefly stopping from time to time to refill their chip bowl and cola bottles, to the utter distaste of Heathcliff, who urged them to eat something healthy for lunch, but was ultimately ignored by the two gamers. Brows furrowed, tongues sticking out and gazes glued onto the screen, the two seemed to be trapped in their own world. The clash and clang of futuristic swords on alien metal rang throughout the room; as the demonic alien Kinkumadoji screamed its profanities and sunk into the ground below, a flash of light and colourful letters of 'Victory' flashed itself on the screen.<p>

Discarding their controllers haphazardly and abruptly standing from their seats, the two pumped their fists in the air and let out their victory cries. Doing their personalized hand shake, the blond smiled "That was some mighty fine demon slaying, Hiro-san," a grin that stretched from ear to ear graced the teenager's face "I couldn't have done it without your help, Fred-san," with both of their lips quavering, the two of them fell on the couch laughing.

Unconsciously checking on his wristwatch, Hiro's eyes widened in disbelief "It's already this late?!" wiping away a tear of mirth from his eyes, Fred prompted his console to exit the game, and displayed '6:37' in large white numbers "Whoa, you're right," quickly standing up from the couch and jumping over it, Hiro waved goodbye "Thanks for letting me play!" taking the game chip from the console and placing it inside of its casing, the blond chased after the teenager "Hiro, dude, wait!"

Running down the stairs in haste, Hiro quickly rounded the corner and made a dash for the door. Opening the door and standing in front of it, Heathcliff raised an arm, prompting the teenager to stop for a moment "Hiro, dude!" tripping on one of the steps, Fred fell downwards the stairs, raising his right arm above his head in hopes of saving the game chip "I got to go, Aunt Cass is probably worried sick right now-" standing up from the ground and rushing towards the door, the blond smiled, handing the teenager the game.

"Bu- what?" gingerly taking the game from Fred's hands, Hiro furrowed his brows in disbelief "But this game-" laughing, the blond shook his head "That game has a lot of content left to unlock," his brows furrowing even further, Hiro couldn't comprehend the act that Fred had did "But this game has only like fifty-five copies and-" cutting him off again, Fred snorted "And I've got more copies of it, don't worry,"

A bright smile slowly graced the teenager's features. Hugging the blond tightly, Heathcliff moved away from the door to give Hiro way "Thanks Fred, Heathcliff!" waving goodbye, the raven haired youth giddily rounded the corner; absolutely excited to try the game himself. Waving goodbye as well, Fred crossed his arms and leaned on the door, with Heathcliff's coughing taking his attention "But wasn't that the game that your father had mailed to you two months ago?"

"Yeah, it is," a smile softened the butler's features "I recall you being rather enthusiastic about said game," turning around to go back to his room, Fred placed both his arms behind his head "Yeah, I was. But Hiro's going to have much more fun with that than me," Heathcliff wordlessly watched his young master ascend the stairs "How you've grown, Master Fredrick," closing the door behind him, the butler started to hum, delighted at how mature his young master has grown.

* * *

><p>"You're still wearing that?" furrowing her brows as she carefully lowered a box of chemicals on the ground, GoGo showed genuine disgust for Wasabi's sweaters "It's not that bad," pulling at the ends of her sweater, Honey Lemon giggled as she observed the shining baubles. Snorting, the engineer shook her head "Still looks like crap, though,"<p>

"Hey, I heard that!"

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, the Wasabi joke will almost make it full circle


	4. Sis

**BIG SIS HONEY LEMON**

* * *

><p>"Ugh," haphazardly throwing away his pencil and unconsciously shoving away the failed schematic he was working on earlier, Hiro slammed his head on the desk, groaning even louder than before. Small beeping sounds entered his ears, and something squishy pushed itself under his face "I'm okay, Deliquesce," the teenager smiled, raising his head and petting the white blob.<p>

Wistfully gazing outside of his laboratory's window, the raven-haired youth sighed, a pang of grief overtaking his senses "Tadashi would force me to go Christmas shopping with him right about now," a sad smile crept up on the teenager's features with another sigh escaping his lips.

It was Christmas, and the others were off doing their own business. Fred's parents had returned a few days ago and brought their son along to go overseas. Wasabi left for New Okinawa prefecture to celebrate the holidays with his parents. Sighing even louder than before, Hiro reclined in his chair. The worst part was that Aunt Cass was out of town; she was attending a Christmas bake-off or something.

"Nng," inwardly reprimanding himself for declining Aunt Cass' invitation to join her, he started thinking why exactly he had done that. Yeah, the whole baking convention would be a snooze-fest; but it was better than spending the Christmas alone with his robots. Sighing for the umpteenth time, he stood up from his reclining chair and stretched upwards.

He hadn't heard much about his other two friends, though. Honey Lemon was probably out of town like Wasabi. Furrowing his brows, the teenager thought about it for a moment. He was more than certain that GoGo lived by herself, and that her parents were someplace else. He, however, knew nothing about Honey Lemon's family; which he found very strange. The most enthusiastic and extroverted person in their whole group was the one that he knew the least about.

"Strange," muttering under his breath, an idea popped into his head and a smile crept up his face. Snapping his fingers and exiting his lab, he was determined to check the school records to learn more about Honey Lemon's background-

"Ah, Hiro!" said blonde appeared right before him as he opened the doors of the Robotics lab "Honey Lemon?" tilting his head to the side, the raven-haired youth was amazed at how lucky, or unlucky to an extent, he was "What are you doing here?" spouting the words unconsciously, Hiro's brain was still processing the fact that the blonde would go here during a holiday.

"I was just in the area," shrugging with a smile, Honey Lemon started "I was just going to go Christmas shopping for my grandparents," the teenager's eyes shined at the mention of Christmas shopping "I heard that your Aunt Cass was out of town and, well, thought that maybe you were here," stopping with a smile as bright as the sun, the teenager slightly squinted his eyes out of reflex.

"Want to join me?" offering her hand to the teenager, the blond smiled. With a smile that would rival hers, Hiro quickly snatched her hand and the two went on their merry way.

* * *

><p>For a good hour, the only thing the two did were window shopping. Laughing at ridiculous looking animal-themed caps and gasping at the occasional overpriced item, the two spent a relatively long time doing nothing. After around two hours of looking around, they finally finalized the things that they would like to buy for their loved ones. The rumbling in their stomachs prompted them to do the shopping later, amazed at how long it took them to just look for gifts, the two decided to eat at the strange pizzeria with a singing bear.<p>

A giant purple bunny directed them to their seats, with Honey Lemon completely engrossed at the various children and parents that filled the establishment "Let's eat!" a giant chicken boomed, handing the two of them menus with buttons "Please choose your appetizer, then your main course, then-" furrowing his brows and completely ignoring the robot chicken, Hiro chose his complete meal and observed the other robotic animals. With the chicken taking their menus, the teenager continued to observe the red fox that was playing with the children.

"Isn't this place fun?" asking no one in particular, Honey Lemon's excitement was clear due to her jittery movements. Furrowing his brows even further, Hiro shrugged "Yeah," these robots were in disrepair; and the fact that their chassis were showing is a testament to how old they were. The chicken returned with their food and repeated 'Let's eat!' before leaving the two alone.

Needless to say, the food looked absolutely appetizing; or it was just because they were hungry. The two ate in comfortable silence, with Honey Lemon giggling and admiring the animatronics from time to time. No one makes these kinds of robots anymore; Hiro surmised, and the maintenance of these things was like cooking on lit firewood; obsolete and out of the times.

They finished their food and went to the counter near the front door, with Honey Lemon paying for all of it; which, frankly, made Hiro embarrassed, though a bit happy. The bunny waved them off goodbye as the friendly looking, albeit sleepless cashier waved them off as well "I could have paid for mine, you know," blurting out sheepishly as he stuffed his hands inside his jacket, Honey Lemon giggled "It's alright, what are friends for?"

A small smile crept up on the raven-haired youth's face. He finally understood why his friends kept on treating him like a child; because even if he were to grow old and grow a beard, one thing was still the same: they were like family to him, and he was the baby of the family.

"So, why don't we finish this Christmas shopping?" snapping him out of his thoughts, the blonde offered her hand once more. Nodding wordlessly and taking her hand once more, the teenager smiled contentedly.

* * *

><p>Mild sobbing filled the room, with the occasional protest in a foreign language. Hugging her knees and slightly teary-eyed, GoGo refused to remove her gaze away from the television screen. A female was crying and looked like a mess, who was soon followed by a dashing looking male who literally swept her off her feet and comforted her with sugar-coated words. Sniffling and nuzzling her face onto the sweater that Wasabi had given her, the engineer smirked "Heh, I knew Kurotsuchi would get her in the end," as the ending credits rolled, GoGo closed her eyes and sighed. She found it pathetic that she spends her Christmas days watching Japanese dramas; but it was the only time that she felt utterly feminine, with the notion of crying for fictional characters and feeling all warm when they would have a romance.<p>

She nuzzled her face further into the fabric of the sweater. Mildly irritated that even after a few weeks it still had a ghost of the scent of the large man "Wasabi, that idiot," groaning under her breath, GoGo wiped away small tears using a sweatered arm. Irritation boiling inside of her, the engineer reached for the remote to change the channel. She needed a change of pace, something relaxing, like that one Mechanic's channel-

"I hope you don't mind us barging in here, GoGo!" the familiar bubbly voice of their blonde friend accompanied by the loud slamming of her door startled the engineer "I know you live all alone here so I thought you'd maybe like to join Hiro, my family and I for some Christmas dinner-" the bespectacled blonde stopped babbling and blinked owlishly a few times.

GoGo sat on her slightly beaten up couch hugging her legs, remote in one hand and dry tear marks clearly shown by the light seeping into her room. A seemingly empty gallon of ice cream sat to her immediate right and some sort of foreign drama was playing on the television. Quickly getting the gist of the situation, Hiro cleared his throat "I'll just wait outside-" making a dash for the stairs, the teenager ran for dear life; hoping they didn't intrude at the worst possible time ever.

Rubbing away a single tear that slowly fell from her face, the engineer gulped audibly "I can explain-" soft giggling escaped Honey Lemon's lips "I'm s-sorry," clutching at her stomach, the blonde tried to contain her laughter; which, thankfully, she had managed to do. Preparing herself to be bombarded by insults, GoGo bit at her lower lip, tears of anguish slowly welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"Aww, come on," approaching GoGo and embracing her head, slowly stroking at her hair "We all have our moments of weakness," biting at her lip even harder, the engineer willed herself to stop sobbing "You s-said something about dinner?" giggling while continuing to stroke the other's hair, Honey Lemon nodded "You're more than welcome to join us,"

A smile graced GoGo's features, and she laughed "Sorry about that," standing up from the couch, she wiped away her tears and gave the other girl a grin "Let's get going, then," pressing a button on the remote and placing it on the small table in front of the couch, the blonde took the empty ice cream container and placed it next to the remote "I see you're wearing Wasabi's sweater," with Honey Lemon's voice coated firmly in mischief, GoGo stopped in her tracks and laughed nervously "Th-this ugly thing?"

Before the engineer could even explain herself, the blonde had placed a hand on her shoulder "No need to say it," snorting, GoGo took her apartment keys on top of the desk right next to the door "Yeah, this thing still looks like crap, though," shaking her head in disbelief, Honey Lemon exited the room; with the engineer slowly following after and locking the door.

* * *

><p>"Ah- AHCHOO!" wiping at his face with a sweatered arm, Wasabi quickly turned around and covered his face with both of his hands "AHCHOO!" sneezing again, he shook his head violently "Did you catch a cold, son?" popping his head from the living room, his father had asked him with concern "Nah, dad, it's just-" eyes widening in realization, Wasabi frowned and grit his teeth "GoGo." groaning and wiping away any more snot from his face with a tissue, he couldn't even believe that clutter-ball mechanic was badmouthing his sweaters again-<p>

"Ah, your girlfriend back at San Fransokyo?" ears perking up, his mother had entered the kitchen area as well "What about her?" giving their son no reprieve, the two had chatted about how their little boy had grown up and became a man "Aha, mom, no," shaking his head and smiling nervously, Wasabi pinched the bridge of his nose "For the last time, she's not my girlfriend!" covering her mouth, his mother couldn't help but giggle "Yes, you've told us a thousand times already, son," nodding sagely, his father went up to him and placed both of his hands on his shoulders.

A wide grin plastered on his father's face, Wasabi couldn't help but feel that even if he were in New Okinawa prefecture, GoGo was still able to irk him "Don't worry about it too much, son. I'm sure the feeling is mutual," the thought of the mechanic liking him was absurd; absurd enough to make his face warm. Laughing at their son's reaction, the couple left him alone and went back to whatever it was they were doing before.

Sighing in disbelief, Wasabi continued cutting the vegetables he was preparing while shaking his head "Even up 'til here, I managed to hear that,"

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas, guys.

I merely fabricated the New Okinawa prefecture (New York+Okinawa, /please don't hurt me), meaning that place isn't canon.

And yes, I suppose you guys weren't ready for Freddy.

A tad bit OOC from GoGo, though. But I suppose everyone does have their soft sides.

Side note: Wasabi joke made it full circle, yeah.


End file.
